The messed up version of Pokemon
by Kasurie Diethel
Summary: This is just a messed up version of Pokemon. Beware of the double humor sign! Oh, and this is rated just in case. Read and Review!


Title: The messed up version of Pokemon

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I would give arcanine to Ash, so as you can clearly see, I own NOTHING.

Boy, that was depressing....

Author's notes:

Hello. I am very bored. I got this short version from I just changed a few things on it!

This is my first time writing in pokemon section, so be nice. Oh, and don't forget to review! n.n

Now, on with da ficcy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Our little "adventure" starts where Trash, Fisty and Block-head are travelling through thier yard full of wierd people like them, and they don't seem to be lost at all cause they stayed there thier whole lives because they are too chicken to go out the gate of thier backyard without thier mommies! When suddenly:  
  
A chibi girl's voice: Two pwotect da wowld fwom TV stations  
  
A chibi boy's voice in a really horrendous southern accent: Two unite awl people two gwo away-tion  
  
C. G.: Two denounwce the evils of Rwuths and gwoves.  
  
C.B.V.I.A.R.H.S.A.: Two not get a weach two the staws abwove unwess mwy mwommy is wif me.  
  
W: Mwessy!  
  
C.B.V.I.A.R.H.S.A.: Lame!  
  
Messy: Team Spwocket faws owf wif the swpeed of fwight!  
  
Lame: Suwenda now or nowthing will bwe achwieved!  
  
A really blue,fat,and stupid looking creature: Wobblefat!  
  
It was Team Sprocket ,a.k.a the wierdest chibies with the wierdest motto in the whole wide world! Whatever shall the chicken gang (aka Fisty, Trash, and Block-head) do?!?!?!  
  
Lame: Hand ova yow mwoney in a papwa bwag!  
  
Trash: Hey, didn't you wanted to control Pikapoop?  
  
Pikapoop: Poop? --Translation: Huh?--  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Pikapoop: (poops) Pika Pika POOP! --Translation: O yeah, baby, pooping is so COOL!-- (poops again and some people are blasted out cause of the smell)  
  
Chibi Lame with a really horrendous southern accent: Yes, I shawl liwve two see tomowow, for tomowow (pause) is anothaw day......(steps into poop) AWGH DAMWIT! WHO DID THIS????  
  
Pikapoop: Pikapikapikapikapika POOP! --Translaton: You really have a horrendous southern accent.....anyways, YOU SHALL NOT TALK TO ME AND MY POOP THAT WAYS!!!! : (  
  
Messy: (comes up) Helwo La- AWGH! PWOOP!!!!  
  
Pikapoop: Poop... --Translation: People just don't appreciate poop these days.....--  
  
Wobblefat: WOBBLEFAT FAT! --Translation: A PIKAPOOP! EWWWWWW!!!!!!! (vomits)  
  
Pikapoop: POOP! --Translation: POOP IS GOOD, YOU STUPID LOOKING FAT BLUE MONSTER!--  
  
Wobblefat: Wobbly... --Translation: Why does everyone keep calling me that?--  
  
(an echo of people and pacmanmoms calling him stupid,fat,and blue flashes suddenly in his memory)  
  
Messy: Yes, we hawve fownd a puwpose fow ouw liwves now.  
  
Lame: Oh, yaw, we wewe twying two fwind a new yeaws wesolution.  
  
Messy: Ouw puwpose of ouw liwves is two contwrol awl Pikapwoops in da whole wowld so they can bwe unwda ouw command! : )  
  
Pikapoop: PIKAPOOP!! --Translaton: YOU SHALL NEVA CONTROL MEH! (poops)  
  
Poop: (smells really bad)  
  
Wobblwfat: THAT SMELL!

Messy and Lame: AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Poop: (explodes of smellyness)  
  
Team Sprocket: TEAWM SPWOCKET BWASTS OF FOR THE FIWST TIME! (bling!)

Wobblefat: (vomits)  
  
Pikapoop: Poop. --Translation: Well, that was stupid.-- (continues to blow people up with his smelly poops)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx end of flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Lame: Nowp, we down't wawnt to lose again.  
  
(Fisty: Well how do you know this time?)  
  
(Messy: Cause we just dwo, okway? Now, just bwe qwiet.)  
  
(Fisty: I think I am starting to miss the sight of you blasting off....)  
  
Back to reality.  
  
Trash: No way! I am Trash Blatchum! Hit me with a MALLET! And I will STOP you!  
  
Block-head: Well, don't expect me to do anything, I can't see when my eyes are closed!  
  
Fisty: Come here! I'll beat you down with my water gun attack! (Spit)  
  
Block-head: I think she is too warped about water pacmanmoms....  
  
Fisty: I am a water Pacmanmom! Go scuba diving!! (Spits)  
  
Messy: Well, this is bowing, let's gwo!  
  
Pikapoop: PPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!! --Translation: Then, try my secret weapon! GO!-- (poop continuely explodes from butt)  
  
(Team Rocket Explodes)  
  
Wobblyfat: LOOKS LIKE TEAM SPROCKET'S BLASTING OUT FOR THE ONE MILLIONTH SEVEN HUNDRED AND TWENTY ONE TIME AGAIN!!!!!

Lame: I'm gwetting weally tiwed of this bwasting owf thing...

Messy: SHUWT UP! (bling!)  
  
Fisty: Ahhh...the joy of seeing someone else suffer... : )  
  
Block-head and Trash: --;;;

------ Owari ---------

Kasurie: This is my first ficcy in Pokemon, so please be nice!

Ash: Trash?????TRASH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!

Misty: I AM NOT WARPED UP ABOUT WATER POKEMONS! Well...sort of....

Kasurie: Review! Ja Ne!


End file.
